degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Cry Me A River (1)
An episode of Season 11. Main Plot Sav advertises the new Degrassi radio. Dave walks up to volunteer, sees Adam and assumes that he's doing technical things for the radio. He is surprised to find out Adam is also trying out for a program on the radio -- not only this, but they are trying out for programs of a similar nature -- a "man" show. Sav tells them that they will have to compete for the program on the air and that whoever is more popular will get the job. After having his head pumped up by Sadie, Dave reveals his feelings about Adam being transgender by saying "I couldn't lose to Adam of all people. Transgender is weird." When the time for the contest arrives Dave and Adam immediately start shooting zingers at each other, unaware that they are actually on the air and have an audience that is loving their interaction. They both get the job as they were well liked as a duo. An awkward moment begins when Adam goes into the boy's bathroom. At first things are fine as they discuss what they'll be talking about the next day on the show, while Adam washes his hands. Dave notices Adam watching him urinate, which weirds him out -- he is unaware that Adam just wanted to see his stance for peeing. Adam tries to explain he wasn't trying to be gross, but Dave walks out without washing his hands, feeling freaked out. Dave tries to quit the show, but Sav stops him by showing him the responses the show got. Adam shows Eli a Stand-To-Pee device that he bought online. Dave shows up to plan the show with Adam, though things are still tense between them. After brainstorming some ideas things escalate again and Adam confronts Dave, but Dave denies that anything is wrong. Dave goes to the bathroom and Adam follows and attempts to use his STPD (Stand To Pee Device). Dave notices Adam using this device and goes to look at what he is doing,prompting Adam to say "No one told you to look!" He fumbles with his STPD spilling his urine on the floor and onto Dave's shoes. Dave runs out saying "Just stay away from me, ok?!" They both show up to do the show. Dave makes offensive comments about the rules of the bathroom rules and how it is not okay for girls to use the men's bathroom, nor for transgender inviduals to look at your genitalia." Sav shuts them off and Adam walks out leaving everyone shocked in his wake. Subplot Clare and Alli are looking for a new school club to goin and they take intrest in the school newspaper, The Degrassi Daily. Clare asks Katie if she can join and Katie gives her a test to prove she's worth of being in the club by giving her a 100 word article on how to get over a break up. Clare gives Katie a five page article instead and Katie doesn't think that Clare has what it takes to be in the club because no one wants to read such a long article. Clare offends Katie by implying that she knows what the readers want better than she does and Katie tells her that there are enough writers. Clare goes to The Dot and sees Katie sitting with Marisol and goes over to them to apologize to Katie. Katie tells her she has soccer practice and leaves. Clare asks Marisol to tell Katie she's sorry but Marisol tells Clare that Katie goes out of her way to avoid drama and that Clare is drama. Clare's reaction proves Marisol right. Third Plot Fiona is short an art credit and is placed in 11th grade Drama class. The class is divided into groups of four however Fiona is left with no group and excuses herself from class. Fiona goes to see Holly J getting ready to have her graduation photos taken and talks to her about her woes of not being able to make friends easily. Holly J suggests spending time with Charlie so Fiona goes to Charlie's job to have lunch with her where she sees that Charlie's friend was also there and invites her to eat with them. Later, Fiona takes Charlie back to her house when her mother comes home early and yells at Fiona for skipping school. Charlie leaves and Fiona tells her mother about how she feels lonely now that she has to be in 11th grade classes and promises to not skip class again. The next day, Fiona is about to leave for school and is trying to get a hold of Charlie on the phone to apologize for her mom telling Charlie to leave but she won't answer and Fiona is concerned that Charlie is mad at her. Quotes *Sav to Dave: "It's just a radio show, dude. You're not marrying anyone." *Marisol: "Ever heard of taking a break?" Katie: "Ever heard of not being a slacker?" *Marisol to Clare: "You are drama." *Imogen Moreno to Fiona: "I rhymed so it must be true." *Mrs. Coyne to Fiona: "This is what mad looks like!" *Fiona to Holly J: "It's filled with mean elevens. Ones that rhyme at me." Trivia *The title of this episode is named after the song "Cry Me A River" by Justin Timberlake. *This episode marks the first official appearance of Imogen. *In the episode Wanna Be Startin' Something, a bully throws a water balloon full of urine on Dave so getting splashed in this episode is not entirely unfamiliar territory, unfortunately. Featured Music *''"Lay Your Heartbreak"'' by Winterpills - Heard when Fiona was leaving a sad message on Charlie's phone. *''"This Work"'' by Meligrove Band - Heard when Sav cuts Dave off-air after his Degrassi Radio rant. Gallery Captureoi.JPG Captureoiuoi.JPG lol im bored.JPG sadie~.JPG clare-g4d6.jpg dave2-d3dg.jpg fiona-3dgh.jpg sav-dd34.jpg radio.PNG Capture.PNG adam-dadve-34.jpg dave-2s6d2.jpg Tumblr lox3q7jWSS1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lox3xlKOiJ1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lox43k3RJY1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lox3taK9vW1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lox455tk1F1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lox3miNcQV1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lox48o8AEM1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lox469SEqR1qct0ifo1 500.jpg degrassi-episode-06-14.jpg degrassi-episode-06-15.jpg degrassi-episode-06-03.jpg degrassi-episode-06-11.jpg Links Watch Cry Me A River (1) Download Cry Me A River (1) Category:Episodes Category:Bullying Category:Now or Never Category:Transgender Category:Season 11 Episodes Category:School Newspaper Category:Body Image Issues Category:Radio Category:Season 11 Category:Partnership